Lucifer's Angel
by Pnkrockninja101
Summary: AU. She was his angel and he had to save her. One-shot.


**Hey guys! I finally got my muse to finish one thing and here it is! Please don't ask me if there is going to be more to this, this is it. It's a one-shot and it is not going to develop into a story.**

**Disclaimer: The story is mine, the characters are not!  
**

**Lucifer's Angel**

The atmosphere remained dark even as the spotlights hit the giant cage placed center stage. The smell of tobacco smoke was enough to make her gag. Her frail body trembled as she tried to squeeze herself far into the caged corner of her prison. The once pure white wings that were now so dirty they could have been black wrapped around her as she peered over them and through limp pink locks to the crowd. _He'll come for me… he has to come for me._ She thought miserably, trying to make herself disappear from the crowds view.

"Here you have it folks! One of the fallen!" A very pale man with long greasy black hair bellowed to the curious onlookers. "This is a first for our auction house so it's only fair she receives a high price!"

Loud whispers of awe started at once as they leered at the cowering figure. It wasn't long before complaints of not being able to see this exotically beautiful creature. As the complaints got louder the vile man entered the cage with an evil glint in his eyes. He made his way closer which caused the pinkette to try and withdraw further and whimper in fear.

"Please… don't…" She whispered but let out a squeak as a cold hand wrapped around her wrist and hauled her up into a standing position in front of the crowd.

Her frightened green orbs looked over the crowd before she turned her head to the side, hiding her face behind a curtain of dirty pink hair. However as soon as she turned away chilling fingers gripped her chin and forced her to look straight forward letting the crowd of mostly males appreciate her features.

"Let's see those wings!" A chorus of agreement follows.

"Saved the best for last." The man breathed against her ear fingering the metallic collar around her pale neck.

She didn't even get the chance to scream as a jolt went through her causing her to tense and spread the wings she had tried to keep wrapped around her body. Multiple gasps rung out through the crowd as the wings reached their maximum wing span of twelve feet. Others gasped as they finally saw the details of her body. Long limbs of pale skin and a torso covered in a ripped and frayed grey loose gown.

"Isn't she beautiful?" The greasy man asked the crowd to receive agreement. "Let's start the bidding at 4.6 billion yen."

"Five billion." A hand rose.

"Ten billion!"

"Twenty!"

The numbers kept on rising. Her heart started pounding as the higher the number went the more the men leered.

"150 billion!"

"Tch. Human filth." Her breath hitched as she heard the voice loud and clear.

The sound of heels hitting the floor came closer as the figure came closer, the crowd's participants hitting the floor in a comatose-like sleep as he walked by.

"Itachi…" The pinkette whimpered as she squirmed to get out of the wicked man's arms only to be thrown to the back of the cage with such force it bent the bars causing her to cry out.

"Orochimaru, I believe you have something that belongs to me." Red eyes bore into black as a sinister smile spread over the other's face.

"It seems the great Uchiha has a soft spot for the holy."

An elegant eyebrow rose. "Uchiha? It's been a while since I have been called as such."

"Oh? What do they call you now?" A long tongue ran over chapped dry lips.

"Lucifer." With the grace of an angel he vanished only to reappear in front of the snake-like being. He tapped the despicable man's forehead once before walking past him. A snap of his fingers and a scream of pain ricocheted off the walls as a fire engulfed the evil being.

Itachi made his way over to the small fragile figure and knelt before her. His red irises scanned her being for injury before narrowing on the collar. As if the collar heard his thought command it popped off and fell to the floor beside the pink haired beauty with a thunk. His gaze softened as green met red and he rested his hand gently on top of her head.

"Sakura." With that one spoke word – her name – she gripped his shirt tightly letting her head rest in the crook of his neck as her tears fell. "Let's go home."

The first of the crowd stirred and found nothing left of Lucifer's angel.


End file.
